Shadows In The Light
by Winterwing3000
Summary: COMPLETE. After four years, Naraku was finally dead. Now, without the shards, Kouga goes to the mountains where Ayame lives. Trouble is roused from its sleep and snaps at the two wolves. Kouga/Ayame
1. Snippet 1

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

-Snippet One_

Kouga lay on the dirt ground, which was covered with the stench of many demons and blood. It was finally over. After four years of chasing down this homicidal spider demon, Naraku, he was finally dead. However, just for his death, many lives were taken. He had sacrificed his own creations just to survive for the taste of victory against a battle which he was obviously loosing at the end.

A few months earlier, when Inuyasha managed to track down the whereabouts of Naraku, Kagome immediately asked Kouga to join their group in order to take him down. At first, the idea of working alongside with the mutt seemed quite disagreeable to him but relented for the sake of Kagome. After all, the sooner he killed Naraku the quicker he gained his revenge for his kinsmen.

At the battlefield, there apparently were more allies in it than Kouga would've thought. First there was the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, brother of that hanyou. They've met once and their differences were solved as they 'saved' each other's backs. Then there was the panther demon tribe that Kouga had an unfriendly meeting with. They came on their own accord, why Kouga doesn't know. That mangy forest guardian, Ryoukan came as well along with other demons that came on behalf of Sesshomaru. And there was also that dead priestess, the past incarnation of Kagome. Half the battles were one on one, the strongest of them taking on certain individuals of Naraku's copies.

That small runt, expert of all weapons, Hakadoushi faced Sesshomaru who could have won with ease had that dead human boy not capture his ward. That copy managed to injure his foe while he rescued his ward but ultimately, the dog demon proved to be the strongest of them all. The panther demons went head on with the one who managed to change his body at will. Kagome and her past self battled with Naraku along with Inuyasha. Those other two of the mutt's group were going against that void girl with the baby carrying what he finally figured out to be Naraku's destruction.

The rest of the demons were attacking the hordes of wild demons that followed Naraku.

The wind witch who had single-handedly (with instructions of course) murdered the kin wolves from the north and east was dead. She received a fatal blow through her chest and many more when he battled her. Although, he couldn't say that he was in a better condition. He took multiple attacks, mostly gashes and bleeding wounds.

But now…

It was over. They had won.

He expected Kagome to come running to him, drawing him into her embrace but it was only a false hope. Instead she ran to that hanyou who lay severely injured, barely standing with is large sword pierced to the ground. The dead priestess was also returned back to hell, perishing with Naraku as she shot the final arrow with a bleeding wound through her stomach. After seeing Kagome react so tenderly to Inyasha, he turned away in disgust, realizing after so many years that she had chosen the dog over him. All hopes of her becoming his mate was extinguished, leaving a dull hole him his heart.

At first, when he 'kidnapped' her, he was only interested in her ability to see the Shikon no Kakera. But soon, time passed and he grew closer and started to deeply admire her. Soon, his feelings developed into what he thought were love. He pursued her, knowing that his competition would be that damned hanyou. And now, he was nothing to the girl. Feh, he was so pathetic, falling as low as to love a human. But he couldn't help it.

Kagome was such an open, friendly and caring girl. Her happiness was addictive as was her pure heart. Especially during the time when she was so determined to make him remember about… his promise.

Speaking of which, this land was up near the northern mountains, wasn't it? This was where that gross hair demon said Naraku was hiding previously. Does that mean that the Ookami no Shira had been attacked while he was stupidly traveling all over Japan looking for Naraku?

His mind subconsciously wandered, flashing back to Ayame, the female ookami of the White Wolf tribe.

She came down the mountain once to get him to marry her because her grandfather's land, the Elder, was being run over by many other demons who wanted their territory. She also said something about being a great jyaki surrounding the mountains all of a sudden. Could it have been Naraku?

Clenching his fist, he glared once more at the scene of Kagome and her new love and stood up, despite his wounds. His claws dug into his calves and pulled out the two shards embedded into it. He walked steadily toward them, Kagome's head snapped up as he approached and smiled kindly at him, but tired as well. "Kouga-kun, arigatou." She said as he handed the shards to her.

"Aa. Well, I'll be going now. It was nice knowing you Kagome." He gritted out of his teeth, swallowing back the lump in his throat. He nodded once and glared at Inuyasha. "You better not make her cry, Inukuro. Or else, I'll come and take her for my own."

"Keh. You wish wolf, you'll have to get over my dead body first." Inuyasha said cockily, lifting his head off his love's lap.

Kouga barely glanced back as he called to his two loyal friends. "Ginta, Hakkaku, we're leaving! Gather the wolves and let's go now!" he ordered, kicking his healing legs, spewing dirt everywhere as his trademark whirlwind left the scene.

"Chotto matte, Kouga!" Ginta called as Hakkaku whistled for the wolves to follow. Soon, they were following their leader, sniffing out his scent.

Kouga frowned as he headed north. Truthfully, he had no idea where he was going right now. Part of him wanted to run back to Kagome and challenge mutt-face to a duel so that they could rightfully take Kagome as their own. But another part of him knew that it was impossible either way. It was better if he left Kagome, after all…

There was one other person who he could take for a mate. But in any case, it was a long time ago since he last saw her. Ayame's determination to satisfy his requirements as his wife was quite astonishing. She even told him to forget of their past and look forward to their future.

He wasn't sure if he had the rights to see her. He had indeed remembered the past events, particularly the promise he had made to her when he rescued her from the Birds of Paradise during her last training session before she left for the mountains to finish her vigorous training. He was very sure that he was going to die in that deadly battle, thus wished to spare her the grief if she kept on loving him. She was an innocent pinning after him and she could've chosen a better mate, much more suited for the settled life, something that he couldn't be after he extracted his revenge.

But he already did that. So now what? Go back up to the mountains and regain control of the wolf tribes, which are naturally supposed to be underneath his rule, the Prince of Wolves? To smooth things out with the Elder and unite his tribe with Ayame's? But that would result in a marriage. He was almost positive that he had no feelings for the girl, so it would only be a political marriage.

It wasn't something that he wasn't familiar with. But to bind himself just for the sake of rebuilding his clan… would he be willing to sacrifice his independence for the future of the wolves?

Sighing, he admitted to himself that he would. It probably wouldn't be so bad since the girl would be Ayame. But, he still had to figure out how to rebuild things between the both of them. They weren't exactly close when she was in her younger years, but they were familiar with each other. So now… the bridge had to be mended and hopefully…

Things would be easier to handle once he reached there.

**

* * *

AN:** Ahaha… I'm so stupid. Urg. I didn't even finish my other InuYasha fanfic and I'm opening another one. Geez… I've gotta stop biting down on more than I can chew. I'll get myself into a very deep grave one day if I keep going on like this. But it was too tempting not to write and it'll be a _great_ shame if I just used up all those brain cells for nothing right…? Anyway, just to say, I was inspired by the DVD episodes of IY that I got yesterday, from 82-84. Yup yup, for those who follow, they're the Kouga/Ayame episodes! Squeeee! Drop a line won't you?


	2. Snippet 2

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

-Snippet Two_

Ayame turned her head from the river where she was washing her blood stained skirt when she heard some footsteps coming form behind her. An injured wolf limped to her, whining. She stood up and collected the animal into her arms. "What are you doing up? You should be with the rest of the pack, resting and recovering. You don't have to worry about me you know." She told it, heading back to the dens.

Just before dawn, thousands of demons came to attack the pack without any warning whatsoever from their tower guards. Even with their east and northern allies aiding them, the loss was great and there were still many who were unaccounted for. The wounded kept on accumulating too. Her grandfather led them to battle, despite his age and strength. Right now, he was critically wounded and the pack healers are working at their best to help him.

Ayame bit her lip worriedly. She tried to be optimistic, telling herself that he would get better and well very soon because she couldn't face the fact that he was nearing death's door. Two years ago, while he ordered her to bring back Kouga, the Wolf Prince, he already hinted that he didn't have very long and needed someone capable to handle and lead the pack once he departed the living plane. After returning home empty handed, the few suggestions she made to her grandfather deemed useless because the tribes were getting restless as the Elder was about to die. They wanted a suitable leader and in order to inherit the White pack, they must mate with Ayame, the Elder's daughter.

So basically, she was a prize to be won as the males fought for the Alpha Male title. It was also already decided, just three days ago, when a black wolf defeated all challengers coming his way for her hand. He was a strong wolf and had a very good reputation among his tribe because he was the leader of the Black pack. If she remembered correctly, his name was Yuujin. His eyes were dark silver, hair raging black. His stature held some haughtiness and nobility, even some… gentleness? But she wouldn't hold him for that. After all, this was only a biased marriage.

She was doing this for the tribe and nothing more. She could not linger in the past. She had to let Kouga go, even though her heart still belonged to him. She vowed to herself that she would never forget about the Moon's Rainbow. She would always remember him and wait for his return. Even if she couldn't be his mate, as long as she knew that he was there for her at most times, she was glad.

Once she reached the den where the aging pup's mother was and left it curled up beside his mother. The she-wolf thanked Ayame and tended to her pups. The alpha returned back to his den and nudged her palm as thanks. The emerald-eyed beauty kissed his forehead and smoothed out his mate's fur. "You might want some help with the wounds." She said, taking out a home-made balm from inside her pouch.

"Ayame-hime! Hime-sama!" a few females of the packs hurriedly cried for her. Ayame turned to the opening of the small cavern. "I'll get someone to tend to you." she told them, and left the small shell next to their mats.

She exited the den and found the two wolves heading her way in urgency. "Ayame-hime! It's the Elder! Quick!"

The words clicked into her mind and immediately, her feet kicked off of the ground, sending her up the mountain with a quick jump and ran rest of the way. Her heart thumped loudly and rapidly, her mind was swarmed with terrifying thoughts. It seemed almost forever until she reached the cave. And when she did, she saw a few people there.

The old medicine woman, her soon-to-be mate and another elderly male sat around the Elder on their knees. Her grandfather looked very weak as he turned his head to face her. "Ayame…" his raspy voice called her to his side.

She fell to her knees beside him, drawing him close to her. The two other wolves gave her some room, but her affianced mate stayed close. "Jii-sama. I'm here." She whispered woefully, tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm glad… you are strong now and have been ever since you came here with me. My time is short and I would like for you to promise me one thing." He said tiredly, his old eyes slowly drooping. "Anything." She whimpered, leaning her head on his. Her red locks sloped over his ears.

"Be happy and unite the tribes, let the world know that we the Wolves are strong and proud. Raise your children well and honor your mate. Do no grieve of my death; I have lived a full life watching you grow up to be the woman you are now. And of course… never forget who you truly are, Ayame…" his voice trailed off and slowly, his heart stopped beating.

All was dead silent in the cavern. Not a muscle moved, not a whisper sounded.

* * *

Kouga made his way steadily through the bushes and came to the foot of the mountains. A few of the guards met him and allowed him to head up the summit. Ginta and Hakkaku weren't far behind him with the remaining of his pack. 

It took him two days to make it here, but the travel was worth it. He spent most of the time reflecting of what could possibly become of his relationship with Ayame. His mind was now clear, but he was sure that it would be a long way before the red-headed wolf would finally accept him because of all the things he did to her.

He looked around everywhere and noticed that most of the women were nursing the injured and some men were bickering among themselves. The place reeked of dry blood, medicine, and burnt flesh. Some of the pups were huddled together, crying with mournful yelps, over some deathly injured wolves who were probably their parents. What happened here? Were they attacked? And where were the males warriors? Weren't they responsible for protecting the pack?

He ought to visit the Elder and ask him what has happened. And hopefully, the Elder would allow him to mate Ayame after what occurred between them two years ago. But where was he was the question. Usually, the leader of the pack would be doing the head count of his people after a battle (which Kouga assumed it was) before retreating to his den. And knowing Ayame's love for her grandfather, she would be accompanying him. But she and her grandfather were no where to be found.

He found a young she-wolf bustling around with some furs and went up to her. "Oi, musume-san, where's the Elder?" he said, catching the girl's attention. The girl looked at him unknowingly then recognized who he was. "Kouga-sama! You've came!" she sputtered and fell to her knees to show a sign of submission. "You don't know how much the Elder would appreciate your arrival! He has been very ill lately and Ayame-hime has been quite distressed and pressure and—."

Getting a bit frustrated at the lack of answers, Kouga demanded her once more. "Where is the Elder?"

"He's up—." She started but was interrupted by an anguished and mournful howl of a wolf. All hands were frozen and everyone's eyes were reverted up to the top-most den where their Elder resided. They once more heard the cry and feeling the message pierce their hearts, they joined into the deeply saddened howl.

Kouga's ice-blue eyes dilated when he heard the familiar wolf-cry of Ayame.

The Elder had passed.

**

* * *

AN:** Ooh, that was fast. Then again, I started it ahead of time too. Ehehe… five more chapters to go! Yes! Review?

**Wolf demon 2010 :** Thank you for reviewing! My first reviewer! And yes, I'm not too fond of the Kouga/Kagome pairing, but there are a few good fics out there. As for the plot, I think it's too original, but I'm still taking a stab at it. Thanks again!


	3. Snippet 3

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

-Snippet Three_

The Elder's funeral was long, quiet and the tension emitted off mot of the people in the pack. They burned his body in a large fire. The next Elder performed the ceremonies and sang their mournful hymns of death.

Kouga stood among the first row of the packs. The South and the East paid their respects by bringing their packs and their tribal leaders stood to his left. To his right was Ayame. Out of everyone, she seemed to have taken this lost the most. Every time he sneaked a glance at her, she would have tears glimmering in her emerald orbs. A slight sniffled he could heard as she resisted the onslaught of tears.

He wished to share her grief, to offer his condolence but he doesn't know how she would react to his actions. Would she push him aside? Would she lean on his offered shoulder? And why was the Black Wolf Leader standing so closely next to her?

Kouga's sharp ears heard a muffled whimper as sparks few into the air, the strong scent of the Elder rose into the air, drifting further to the valley separating the mountains and the oceans. His quick blue eyes saw her roughened knees and his arms reacted immediately.

The wolf princess fell sideways onto her knees and her arms were limp by her side; the fingers trembling. Half draped over him, Ayame continued to stare at the flaming body. Kouga's strong arms cradled her, uncertainty coming off him in waves. He held her until the fire died out, taking the body's remains and the rest of the large branches.

As soon as the embers disappeared, the silence became tense and small murmurs broke out. Kouga caught most of everyone's conversation. He assumed that Ayame her it as well because she instantly stiffened.

"Who is to be our leader now? Our tribe will be in chaos if there is no one to lead us. What of Ayame-hime? She is next in line, descended directly from the Elder, although, pity that there is no true heir to the clan. But was she not betrothed to Yuujin-sama, the Black Wolf Leader? She was supposed to be mated by the end of the moon's cycle, I heard."

Perplexed, Kouga stared across Ayame to look at the Black Wolf. He hadn't sensed it earlier, but Kouga found Yuujin glowering at him, a hand wrapped tightly around Ayame's petite one. Almost at once, the Brown Wolf Prince disliked him. Even though they were both tribal leaders, Kouga had more authority than he and he felt somewhat challenged.

A black wolf was going to mate with Ayame at the day of the new moon? But why? Didn't she say that something could have been worked out between the clans? Deciding not to jump to conclusions, the raven haired wolf stood up, bringing the red-head up with him, her legs was weak and useless as were her arms. Yuujin still held onto her left hand. The black Lupe growled possessively.

"Hand her to me." he said to Kouga.

When he made no movement to let go of her, the other male persisted. "Give her to me!"

"Why should I?" Kouga challenged, slipping his left underneath the young woman's knees and swept her up, no carrying her bridal style.

"She is my mate! Thus, she does not belong to you." Yuujin stated forcefully, stepping closer to the two.

"Feh, I smell only her scent and she bears no mark of yours. So she is NOT yours." Kouga said calmly, Ayame moaned and curled up in his chest, tears trekking down her cheeks. The prince didn't need to look down to see her tight face. He knes that she needed to leave this area before she totally broke down. "Now, if you'll excuse men, I'll go and put Ayame in her den for her rest. Hakkaku, bring some of the pack to hunt for the feast tonight."

He left with Ayame in his arms and his loyal wolves went directly at his word. The rest of the other wolves just stared in amazement as the prince marched up the mountain.

A pair of eyes continued to follow the two even though the rest of them dispersed, going to the rest of the preparation. Yuujin hands were clenched tightly, hatred and jealousy burnt in his dark eyes.

Upon reaching Ayame's den, Kouga gently deposited her onto the furs and sat a few feet away from her, waiting for her to calm down and regain her right mind of state.

Her face expressed much distress, tears shining on her cheeks; her head was buried in her arms wrapped around her knees. Kouga distinctly recalled how vulnerable she looked as she desperately tried to escape the Paradise's Birds. She looked as if she were just a new born pup without a mother and father. How ironic that sounded, she was born and raised by the Elder himself, her parents were killed in battle. And now… she was a pup without comfort and love… both which she'll have to live without from now on.

He wished to give it to her, but he doesn't know how. His own mother died at his birth and his father was killed along with Ayame's parents in the Great War. But his father treated him with an iron-fist, sparing no love or kindness. But Kouga learnt how to love as he was raised by the Elder as a child.

His blue eyes continued to stare at the slim she-wolf. Never did he noticed her in a way a man would notice a woman, but now his eyes didn't deny him such pleasures. Her body filled out generously after the two years he didn't see her. Her hair was sleek and no longer bushy. Her hips were widened, a very good sign of bearing strong pups. Her breasts were fitted perfectly within her chest plate, her silver cape laid over her curved shoulders, setting a very fine hourglass figure. She was also taller than before, nearly as tall as he.

When he had finally caught up with the directions of his thoughts, his cheeks turned pink.

"Kouga…," came the soft whisper of Ayame, who peeked through her look burgundy hair. "Thank you… for coming. But why did you come? Were you not out to kill this Naraku demon?"

Fighting off the blush, Kouga cleared his throat and sighed. "He was finally defeated. We managed to kill all of his underlings as well. Kagome and Inukuro with the others defeated them. And I killed that wind witch, which caused the other packs to loose their men, as revenge for the kin. And I was planning talk with the Elder about some negotiations."

"Ah… well, I guess that you'll have to be talking to me about these negotiations until the Alpha male of the Black Clan takes me as his mate." She said sadly, an impassive line drawn on her lips. "Jii-sama handed me the responsibility of the clan until the new moon and the new Elder was there to witness this. As well was Yuujin."

Inquiry flashed through is azure eyes. "Mate? Did the peace offerings not pacify the restless clans? I thought that you were going to discuss some ideas with the Elder to see if anything else could be done."

"Sadly no. It lasted only a season and battles broke out among the tribes again. So in order to settle it once and for all, Jii-sama offered me into a political marriage. The strongest of all packs shall be my mate and take control of the White Wolves. And in the end, Yuujin of the Black Wolves defeated all challengers and has won my hand in matrimony. It is the only way after all… Our numbers has decreased dramatically and if this were the only way to regain control and establish an agreement with the other clans, then I'll have to live with it." Ayame dried her tears on her wrist bands. "So no more tears… Jii-sama wouldn't want me to be crying so pathetically like this anyway. Heh… I'm weak as always, aren't I, Kouga?"

Kouga looked away, hesitant in answering. "I guess you haven't changed as much. Must you always listen to what others tell you? Rather than doing what you want? However… I guess I can't really say since I haven't known you as well. Anyway… when was your mating ritual decided?"

"Um… three weeks ago. Jii-sama decided that it would be best to mate during the new moon, where our bonds with other are the strongest. Yuujin's not too bad… he's pretty protective and powerful. Hopefully, he'll be a good leader. I haven't known him for a very long time. But from the strength and teamwork of his pack, I suppose that he is." Suddenly, her eyes started blurring again with tears. The painful memories of her grandfather's last moments pounded mercilessly at her. "Kouga…?"

"Hn…?" he looked straight into her wet emeralds. His mind was fuddled with the thoughts of Yuujin and his arrangement with Ayame.

"I probably shouldn't be asking you this… but could you just hold me for a moment? Please?" she mumbled, resisting the sobs in her throat. Even though her Jii-sama died peacefully, she couldn't help but hate the truth that he died.

No one could be there to listen to her, to comfort her or to look after her now. She was so dependent on the Elder and her survival instincts most of her life and now… she was thrown into reality with a heavy responsibility of leader.

Kouga looked at her, standing over her. He lightly inhaled her scent of valley water and irises. Jumbles of emotions mixed into her scent. She was afraid, nervous and depressed. She wasn't suitable for the role of clan leader. Somehow, that gave him an urge to undertake the task for her. She was inexperienced, naïve and innocent. To be so harshly thrown into the world…

Lost in thought, he didn't realize what he was doing until he felt great warmth hurled against his torso. In some way, Ayame buried herself into his chest, leaving him in an awkward position with his clawed arms sticking out. Unsurely, his arms crept around her waist, pulling her snuggly to him and allowed her to cry out all her pent up sorrows until the moon rose.

**

* * *

AN:** Whoosh! I've got chapter 3 done and four more to go! Next one would probably be up rather quickly since I've got most of how it should go planned out in my head. Thanks for reading it so far! D

Thank you for the supportive reviews **Wolfcries, RealisticFemale, ShadowVixen**!


	4. Snippet 4

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

-Snippet Four_

"Until Yuujin-sama of the Black Wolf takes me as his mate, I shall take the place as pack leader. I have also decided that Kouga-sama of the Brown Wolf should advise me till then. Are there any objections?" Ayame declared, her voice firm as she announced this above all the wolves, who gathered at the base of the mountain. Few words were spoken and it was a while before an old black wolf raised his hand. Ayame turned her attention to him.

"What is your question, ancient one of the black?"

"I wish to understand why you choose Kouga as your advisor rather than your mate. Would it not be better arranged if you had one who is soon to be bounded to your rather than the one who discarded his duty to his pack?" he said, stepping forward to be confronted.

"Your question is wise, elder, and I would like to say that I've chosen Kouga for a very good reason. Yes, he has discarded his pride and duty as a pack leader over the past four years. However, he has earned my respect and admiration as he honorably went head on to extract revenge for our fallen comrades. And his pack has remained strong and loyal to the Whilte Wolf, so our alliance is stronger. And if I may say… I believe that Kouga-sama would lead me down the path as a leader with his many years of experience. As I have heard, Yuujin-sama has only gained the title as head of the pack recently." She explained, looking over to Kouga to have his reassurance.

The raven head wolf nodded, and she turned back to see that the elder has accepted her brief explanation but another wolf—a brown she-wolf—stood up with a question. At first sight, Ayame didn't really like her. Her eyes were too sharp and filled with a 'mischievous' glint. "Yes?"

"Did you also choose Kouga-sama because you were previously promised to him but now given to another and wished that Yuujin-sama would give up on you so that you are able to reclaim Kouga-sama?" she said innocently, those narrow eyes of her sparking.

Ayame frowned. There were very few who knew of her earlier arrangement with Kouga and it was mainly the Elders and the pack leaders. No common wolf should've known about this… so how did she know?

Chewing her lower lip, Ayame dared not to glance to her right where her ex-fiancée stood, almost as tense and rigid as she was. "…What is your name?" she asked sharply, trying to regain her earlier confidence.

"Iena, Ayame-sama." Iena said almost mockingly.

"Iena… meet me at my den. Anyone else with questions about my authority and decisions? I wish to settle all doubts before this meeting will be adjourned." Ayame looked over the people and when dead silence came as her answer. She closed the discussion and headed back into her den, Kouga following with Iena.

She sat down on the fur covered ground and gestured for Iena to sit. The flaunting wolf sat down and Kouga had chosen to lean against the wall, cross-examining Iena. Sighing inwardly, Ayame proceeded with her interrogation, hoping that all her past, bottled emotions would remain buried until the end of the day. It was painful and difficult to suppress these emotions, and breaking down in front of them would leave a very bad impression as her being as a pack leader.

"Iena… why did you ask suck a question? And where did you hear such a thing that Kouga-sama and I had been previously engaged?"

"Hmm… just some rumors here and there. And I was just curious if you were still interested in Kouga-sama. if not, I wish to pursue him as a mate." She said shyly, her narrow eyes darting to the male adjacent to her. Ayame thought she saw him blanched.

Ayame's evergreen orbs widened for a fraction before closing off completely. "Is that so?" she muttered, nearly inaudibly. "Very well. I hoped that you'll heed my warning. There was an agreement. However, please keep silent on the subject. Should I hear another peep of this, I would not hesitate to have you exiled or worse executed. Understand?" Ayame said pressingly, staring expectantly at Iena.

"Hai, Ayame-sama." Iena bowed and looked suggestively at Kouga. "Kouga-sama… have a good day. I hope to see you sometime."

Ayame held back a small chuckle as Kouga swallowed a lump in his throat and forced a reply. "Aa…"

Iena's tail swayed from side to side, her hips rolling. Ayame sneaked a glance at Kouga and saw a look of disgust on his handsome face. "She seems very interested in you…. Doesn't she?" Ayame said dryly. Kouga held onto silence then sat down, thinking.

The silence was overwhelming as her latest conversations brought up past memories. Her dutiful journey, both gave her hopeful and eager feelings, to find Kouga. Her next two days away from the mountains, meeting new people and developing a much, much deeper emotion toward her childhood savior. Even after more than two years of never seeing him that emotion remained, filling her heart and constantly gave her the will to carry on with her difficult life in the mountains. All the durable trials she went through dragged her down and down, but somehow just remembering him revived her liveliness and pushed her on.

"Why…? Why did you tell her to secret our… previous engagement?" Kouga suddenly asked, bringing Ayame's attention to him.

"I guess… well, you'll be happy to be a wolf free of promises and find yourself a beautiful mate and sire many strong and intelligent pups. After all, you wouldn't want a childish and rowdy wolf princess, who's now already promised to another. You made yourself clear… and I'll have no regrets, letting you go." She concluded, staring reminiscently to the opening of the cave.

Kouga gave her a doubtful look and returned his attention to the ground, processing all her words in his head. "No regrets… huh?"

* * *

Ayame was working alongside her pack's healer, ending to the younger pups and some of the rapidly recovering wolves. The other women were preparing large fires to prepare their supper, most of the young males went hunting, hoping to catch enough game to last for three days. 

The Black and Brown wolves remained at the mountains since it was in less that four sunsets she would bring the Black and White wolves together. Even though she knew that her only way to break away from her engagement with Yuujin was only to have one stronger and brave enough to challenge him. And the only one she could think of was the Brown Wolf Prince. But Ayame knew that that thought alone was impossible. She already released Kouga from any obligation to her.

"It was for the best for her clan, and his happiness." She repeated in her mind. "And Kouga made it clear that she wasn't what he wanted as a mate." Somehow that thought hurt her mind and tugged harshly on her heart.

"Ayame-sama! Ayame-sama!" the red-head's sharp ears perked up. This was getting old, she chuckled wryly in her mind.

Ginat and Hakkaku rant to her, panting heavily, their scents covered with bear. "Ayame-sama! Come quick! It's Kouga!" they said frantically, pointing in the direction that they came from. Brows furrowed, the wolf leader looked toward the area where Kouga was said to be. She didn't need to sprint to his defense because every time she tired to help him, he ended up getting himself out of it.

Her eyes caught sight of a large crowd. Immediately, she thought of the worse and bolted toward them, jumping into the center of the crowd with a summersault in the air. All the ruckus became silent and Ayame focused her attention on the two other tribal leaders facing each other with fierce expressions.

Kouga say Ayame out of the corners of his eyes and grinned at Yuujin. "Good, she's here. So how about it, are you going to accept my challenge?" he said arrogantly.

"What! What challenge! For what!" Ayame said, confused.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. Defeat me and you'll have Ayame as your mate. But should I win, you hand your pack over to me and step down from your pedestal." Yuujin returned confidently, both males ignoring Ayame, whose mind veered back and eyes wide as saucers.

**

* * *

AN:** Cliffhanger! Mwaha! Thanks for sticking with me! And thanks to **Beatrix B., ShadowVixen, Neveah Azalea, punkAmaya **and **wolfcries**!


	5. Interlude

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

-Interlude,_

_Shadow and Light_

The winds whistled in the valley and the green grass swayed to the side. The darkness cloaked the surroundings. Trees stood looming above everything. The water could be heard, rushing in a tranquil melody with the wind.

She stood on the rim of the valley, her hair loose from the white hair tie and her iris tucked safely in her ear. The sun had set many hours ago, and the moon was in the middle of its glorious moment during the night. It was round; she noted absentmindedly, the full moon, where mating phases are extremely powerful for the wolves. The closer to the time the pair mated, the stronger their bond would be through their lives.

It had been three years since that war with the eastern lord. Many were killed and countless were wounded. It was a miracle that the wolf tribe was still strong and intact after such a short period of time. She still did not understand why the north and the west joined forces to take down the power-hungry east, but it happened and that was that. The southern lord entered the battle much later, during the second year, where the times were most devastating. She heard that at first, the lord was reluctant in engaging a battle with one of his closest allies since his family became connected with the east, but somehow… the western lord, if she remembered correct, an inuyoukai offered some type of treaty to ensure that there would be no troubles facing the southern lord after the war. But she did not care; it had nothing to do with her.

At first, she wished to remain neutral in the battle, hoping that it would slowly die on its own but soon, things got heated. The eastern lord threatened the wolf clan's land and people, attacking any wolf-kin who would pass by the eastern land. It was just plain cruel and merciless. Her fist clenched, a dark look drawn upon her face.

How could someone kill without a second thought? Especially when they could settle things more peacefully, without fighting or shedding blood?

Why…? Why… "WHY!" she screamed out her building frustrations, the word came off in waves in the large basin, the birds in the trees ruffled indignantly in their sleep and started bickering at her, but she paid them no mind.

Sniffing, she slowly sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, pulling her fur cloak closer to her body. There were sounds of footsteps approaching her from behind but she needn't look back to know who it was. The scent was more than enough to distinguish the wolf.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a miffed voice, starring down at the center of the green valley, trying to ignore his comforting presence.

"I was worried. You shouldn't be out so late." He said, standing next to her, his hair whipped in the wind. "Training begins tomorrow and we'll be leaving before dawn." He reminded her.

"So what? We've done it a million times, so why worry?" she asked uncaringly, setting down on the ground, drawing her knees to her chest. He frowned down at her change in attitude. "What's wrong with you? You're still thinking about the war, aren't you?" he said flatly.

"So what if I was? How can I not? It changed our lives completely! You know that! So why don't you care!" she snapped at him, whirling her head back to meet with his eyes. His eyes narrowed at her. "Don't assume that I don't give a damn. You know that I do. How could I forget? So many died and I was partially responsible for it!"

"Whatever… half the time, I don't even know if you still have a heart in you." she muttered bitterly, turning her head away.

He growled in annoyance. "Damn you, I'm wondering if you really give a shit about our tribe, with your flaring attitude like that."

She stood up abruptly, colliding shoulders with him. Her troubled face became a snarl, eyes glinting red. "Bastard, don't got spouting off like you know me because you don't anymore! Not since you became leader! I'm nothing to you now! You barely spend time with me, always employing yourself in tribal affairs when you could've put them off for a couple hours! It's not like they _run_ away when you leave for a couple minutes!" she hissed poisonously, shaking in rage.

"Don't you think that I want to? You always avoid me whenever I come close and whenever I even _try_ to talk to you, you'll just turn away and visit the healers! Do you still think I don't want to spend time with you! I even skipped a meeting with the Elders just to look for you, to talk to you, to have fun with you, and where were you! Off at Kami-sama knows where! And you worried the shit out of me when you came back the next day, bruised and bloody!" he glowered, starring so hard at her that his eyes nearly turned crimson. "How was I supposed to look out for you when you just leave like that, without a word and without a notice!"

She fumed silently. He was right at that, but she would not back down. It was his fault. He started it. He… he… he doesn't care about her. He never did… He was always busy… never there for her… she felt so, oh so lonely during the many days… so lonely… Her eyes started tearing, and her lips wavering. She dropped her head, chin against her chest. All that anger dissipated and sadness washed up on her heart.

"You wouldn't have cared… no one would've care. Not since they're gone…" she whimpered like a lost child as the horrid memories resurfaced her mind's eye. Her arms sought to comfort herself, and they did, shaking terribly.

His eyes softened, as did his expression, feeling guilty now. He stepped closer to her and drew her into his embrace. To make her feel this way, it made him feel rotten. He was supposed to protect her, keep her happy, and not watch her dissolve into tears and heartache. Tucking her head underneath his chin, he secured his arms around her back. "I… that's not true. They do care. You just can't see it." He said unsurely.

"Yeah, sure… eyes full of pity, you don't think I see it? I hear them talking about it all the time." she scoffed, hiccupping on her tears. She leaned into his warmth, though.

"Che, as long as I'm alive, I care, okay? You should know that by now." He chided her lightly, stroking her long hair. Her sobs resided.

"I want to, I know that you do… but you're not around anymore… I barely feel you around me anymore, even though I see you every day and night." She croaked out, tightening her hands on her forearms.

He sighed. "Even though I can't be there for you every waking minute, I promise that if you ever need to talk, see or need anything from me, just call my name, and I'll be there in a flash, okay?"

She hiccupped again, brushing away her dried tears. "Promise?" she asked, holding up her right pinky.

He scowled. "Aren't we a bit too old to be doing that kinda stuff? Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but still… pinky promises work the best, you know that they do!" she insisted, holding it higher. She bit her lower lip. "Please?"

He heaved a sigh. "Fine," he hooked his larger pinky with her and shook it. The stars started fading out from the darkness, as it receded. The first few tell-tale signs of day light were showing as the sky started turning navy blue and somewhat light purple.

She stepped out of his comforting hug and stared at the horizon above the rim of the valley. She chuckled dry. "Guess this means no rest before we set off, huh?" she nodded to the dusty yellow underneath all the blues and purples.

He rolled his eyes. "Guess so. We can rest on the way. Come, let's head back. We still have to pack some rations and I need to make sure that the co-pack leader really knows what he's doing." He held out his hand.

She slipped it into his and walked in a slow pace behind him, allowing him to drag her back home. "… Will we always be together?" she mumbled quietly, almost to no one in particular.

"Silly you, of course. Why else are we born twins?" he teased, looking back at her with sparkling eyes filled with happiness and assurance.

A satisfied smile gathered on her lips. "You're right. Twins never leave each other and will always be with each other forever. Till the end of time, right?"

"Till the end of time and beyond." He pulled her up next to him so that they were walking at an even pace. "So let's go and conquer the day, with you as my light…"

"And you as my shadow." She grinned at the pun. "Yami and Hikari, forever and always the shadow and light."

"Aa." He smiled. "Like okaa-san and otou-san."

**

* * *

AN:** -sobs- I loved this. And I would like to thank everyone who has supported me so far! I'll be working hard on finishing the next REAL chapter. No, this is merely an interlude, somewhat of a future foreshadowing chapter. And cookies for anyone who could guess who their parents were (although, it has to be pretty obvious by now). And I bet that some of you that they were Kouga and Ayame. Mwhaha…. Enjoy!


	6. Snippet 5

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

-Snippet 5_

A ghostly breeze rustled everyone's hair as it swept pas the valley. Nearly all tribesmen has gather on the foot o the mountain, some watching by the forest, some atop of the cliffs and the rest were just a few yards away from where the two alpha males stood in the center of the grassy basin. Ayame, along with the other leader and Elders, stood close by Kouga and Yuujin as they faced off each other at a stand still.

Neither wolf could move a muscle or else an easy opening would give the other an advantage. Tension and intents to kill filled the atmosphere and hung thickly in the air, leaving almost no room to breath. All observed them in suspense, waiting for the first move and sweating already even though the outcome was still unknown. Especially Ayame, as a confused frown drew itself on her face, her brows drawn close and her mint eyes reflected all the battle emotions within her.

Kouga's face was devoid of any feeling and expression as he stared in concentration against his competitor. He was inwardly smirking as he saw the Black wolf's silver eyes shift every now and then. He knew that his challenge was more than shocking than any other news, even after the Great Elder's death and burial.

At first, his mind was revived of his past promise to the young pup Ayame. The facts brought up by that tribe mate of his disturbed him. His heart has always belongs to the now-mated miko, until Ayame's unexpected visit to him triggered his usual emotion toward a fellow wolf, the protectiveness, the hope to demonstrate his power, but he didn't expect it to grow just after one night traveling with her.

That didn't last very long either, since his dearest Kagome one became his main competition and goal with that inukuro. He entered a jumble of emotions and it only left him so confused. He still gave chase to Kagome until just recently, where he saw the devastating yet eye-opening scene. He tossed out all his heart ache for her, keeping now and bitter love. Never would he be able to forgive her, to let Kagome go because her person has left a deep mark in his heart.

As for Ayame, she has remained dedicated to him for so long. It was rare to find one who could remain as loyal as she. Somehow he was touched and decided to go to her and perhaps learn more about her but only to find her being used, self sacrificing for the sake of keeping peace among the packs. He found himself question her choice, why she should do such a thing but no such answer came to him. Her motives were unclear to him until she revealed it to him, also telling him to live his own.

After so many years of waiting for his love, and just as he thought he could finally claim something as his own without trouble and with such comfort, she slipped out his fingers and was pushed into another's hands. He didn't wish to give her up as easily as e did with Kagome. His turbulence of emotions drove him to reflect over the facts that had been laid before him.

One: Kagome's no longer his, but inukuro's. He would no longer be able to pursue for her as his mate since she would be marked now.

Two: He came to the mountains in order to fulfill the late Elder's wish, to wed Ayame and bear strong pups as his future heirs as he takes over both the Brown and White wolves, brining the two clans; allies of the past, to secure a plentiful future generation.

Three: The Elder was dead, he had came two years too late and now Ayame was no more than a political tool, betrothed publicly to that Black wolf-shit. But he sensed that she was reluctant and still harbored some emotions toward him. Even is she told him that he was no longer obliged to the promise of the past. However, he could reclaim her, make her his by challenging this wolf.

He hasn't figured out what he felt for her just yet, but he knew for certain that Ayame was important to him; something that he cannot let go of… otherwise, he'll have no one else to protect, to hold as his precious one, to care for and to… love.

A gleam entered his irises of blue. They steeled in confidence and clarity. The stand off continued until the trees stilled, the winds clamed, the water quieted and not a sound was made. The time seemed to have dragged on, although it has been no more than five minutes. Suddenly, there was a rustling of wings on the treetops, a sharp call echoed in all's ears. The sound of wings drew closer and no one dared to move.

Flap… Flap! FLAP!

The eagle broke through the clearing and the two pack leaders jumped at each other, the blood lust streaking within their auras. Quick and precise blows were thrown; kicks were launched into the air. They darted into the air when the noble bird called out again, gliding in the wind. Multiple fists flew, landing on flesh and leaving bruises.

Yuujin glowered and flexed out his claws, plunging his entire hand into Kouga's left shoulder, shredding the shoulder-furs and snapped the strap that held up his chest armor. Kouga hissed when the claws dug deeply into his shoulder, colliding painfully with the bone. He gripped onto the Black wolf's hand just before he pulled it out of his shoulder, keeping the arm in place and swung out his leg directly into Yuujin's stomach. He knocked the air out of him and sent him flying down from the sky, Kouga released the arm just as he landed the blow.

A large crater formed in the dirt as the dust was cleared. All leaned forward to look into the large hole. Yuujin stood, knees bent, arms limp by his side, head hung. He remained unmoving and everyone thought that he could go on no longer.

Kouga smirked at his damage. He had most likely snapped Yuujin's left wrist, up to his elbow and heavily bruised his stomach, despite the armor he wore. He only sustained a gushing blow on his shoulder, which already started to regenerate. Now, there were only a couple of bruises, but they were nothing. The thrill, it just ran through his blood, clouding his senses. He was gong to win this and he'd be damned if he lost to this inferior wolf who dared to challenge his authority, the true Prince of Wolves. He gave Yuujin no time to recover, if there's an opening, he would take it.

Kouga jumped once more, spiraling on his descent and prepared for a round house kick with a great momentum from his spins. Just before he managed to land the kick, Yuujin grabbed onto his leg after blocking it with his arms crossed. The black wolf proceeded to jerk him toward him and to drive his hand through Kouga's other shoulder, or even better hid abdomen.

The brown wolf prince grunted at the sudden movement but continued to create one more full circle, brining his free leg around and slammed it directly at the back of Yuujin's head. The grip on his captive leg lessened. Kouga propelled himself forward and his foot connected with the chest armor, cracking it. Everyone gasped and continued to watch as Yuujin stumbled backward, shielding his torso as the prince produced a half-handspring in the air and sent the black wolf into the air as he knocked both of his heels under the bleeding chin. There was a loud crack of bones snapping, but Yuujin took the chance in the air and drew his katana, flipping in the air and landing on all fours, his silver eyes flashing.

He would not give up. After living in the shadows, training until he was strong enough to defeat the Black tribe leader, he finally received the place as pack leader and now he had a perfect chance to create an alliance with the white wolves by having Ayame as his betrothed, so either that arrogant brown wolf dies or he'll drag both of them to hell. He just couldn't let a chance like this slip through his hand.

Yuujin charged toward Kouga, his sword in front of him.

Blue eyes narrowed, Kouga took his own sword from the saya, watching carefully as the dashing wolf covering the distance between them. From a hand-to-hand combat to a sword play, not exactly something that he had wanted but there was no choice. He couldn't win with his mere fists and legs, since they were now powerless against a metal blade.

They fought with coordinated slashes. They pushed each other and stumbled, trying their best to mark the other and avoid from being marked.

Everyone on the stand waiting on the ends of their toes, anxiousness crept up their spine. If it went on like this, the winner would take forever to determine.

There were grunts, clashes of the swords, sparks and dusty flying all over the place.

* * *

"The decision is now final! Kouga-sama has honorably won the fight and defeated Yuujin-sama. Ayame-hime is to wed Kouga-sama in two nights, where the full moon will rise and their union shall be sealed. Does anyone else wish to challenge Kouga-sama for the right to be the mate of Ayame-hime, please speak up." The new White Wolf Elder declared over the many wolves. 

Not a hand rose and not a word were spoken. No one dared to challenge Kouga now after what he had displayed at the green valley. By the end of the sword fight, Kouga had pierced his sword through the Black Wolf's torso, just on the right side. He also knocked out Yuujin by hitting the wolf on his temple with the end of his saya.

However, Kouga hadn't escaped the duel unscathed. Yuujin was a worthy opponent who was trained in most fields of battle. He received a few shallow wounds and a deep gash in his lower calf. Both of their wounds were being treated by the healers of the packs. Ayame was standing next to the Elder, listening quietly to the proclamation.

She was happy that she was finally betrothed to the one that she loved, but his choice to fight for her hand was confusing her and certain doubts surfaced.

What if… Kouga only did this out of regret? Or even worse, obligation because he could not fulfill her Jii-sama's last wish? Or did he do this because he no longer has… Kagome to go after and settled for second best? Was he just going to use her to breed? It wasn't uncommon. Demons rarely mate for love, only for prospering and lineage purposes.

Something in her heart broke at the thought.

The ranks scattered after the Elder closed it. Everyone went back to their daily business, only with more to gossip about and more to wonder about.

The Elder excused himself and she pardoned him. She went over to check on Yuujin's wounds. It would be best to see him first, to hopefully smooth things out and have no troubles between them. After all… Kouga could wait awhile. She still needed to think and settle things out with her own self.

She approached him, a small apologetic smile on her lips. "Yuujin-sama. how are you?"

The silver eyes glanced at her, disappointment entering the orbs. "Ayame-hime, I hope that you forgive me. I was promised to provide and protect you as your betrothal, yet I was unable to defeat him. I also sworn to be strong enough to keep you happy and cherish you, however it seems that it would be impossible now. However if you should ever need my aid, I will always be there. Especially if Kouga-sama should hurt you, I shall always welcome you with open arms to my tribe." He pledged.

Ayame smiled brightly now. "Of course. I thank you for your future alliance and I hope that soon, you'll find yourself a suitable bride and have strong, well-natured pups as your future heirs."

He bowed to her and she returned it, before turning away to find her soon-to-be mate. There were things to discuss and to simplify.

**

* * *

AN:** I'm glad that many of you enjoyed the Interlude. I was trying to avoid not updating for a longer period of time so instead, I wrote that quick side chapter for the future to come. Thank you **Indigo Spirit, ShadowVixen, Nevaeh Azalea, Indigo Eyes, PunkAmaya, Ayakou4ever, Angelgrl, Kouga-is-my-mate, Wolfcries** and **Mysterious advisor** for all reviewing! And a cookie for all who guessed that Hikari and Yami's parents were Kouga and Ayame!


	7. Snippet 6

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

By Winterwing3000

_

* * *

-Snippet 6_

Ayame reached the small cave where Kouga and his three companions were currently living in. She waited until he noticed her scent, which he did and he called her in.

The red-head walked slowly over to the raven-haired warrior, who sat down on some of the furs, wounds already attended to. Sitting down across from him, her emerald eyes looked him over. "Are your wounds serious?"

"They're fine. Should heal by tomorrow night, the latest." Kouga brushed them off. After all, he has received worse.

"I see…," she breathed out deeply before looking straight at him. "Kouga, why? Why did you do that?"

"What?" the ookami prince feigned ignorance.

Sighing deeply, Ayame shook her head. "Kouga…"

"Look Ayame, I'm merely saving you from a marriage that won't give you any happiness. Isn't this what you wanted anyway? I'm filling up my end of the promise."

"No!" she exclaimed loudly, standing up abruptly; the echoes vibrated in the small den. Kouga gave her a rather annoyed look as her voice penetrated his sensitive ears.

She leant against the hard rock wall, mind in a jumble. "Well, maybe yes. This was probably what I have wanted, but it will be no different from me marrying Yuujin-sama at all."

He looked at her, cerulean eyes confused and frustrated. "How would it not be different? You love me, don't you? Isn't that good enough?"

She barked a laugh. "You still don't understand do you, Kouga? It wouldn't have mattered if I love you or not, I'm still a political marriage tool here. You don't love me, so what difference would that be from Yuujin and I? There was no point for you to challenge him at all."

"Is this what you're going on about? Being a political tool?" This time, he looked incredulously at her.

"What? I'm not? Because I certainly feel like one right now. You said it yourself, you don't love me at all. So I'm merely a wolf used in order for everyone to regain their peace, evolve their tribes and help breed for her mate. But you, you gain much more than I. You'll receive one of the greatest titles among the tribes, you'll receive a mate, you'll receive ultimate power over all, you'll receive a large addition to your own tribe and you'll also receive substitute. That's all I am, right? A substitute for your lost love." Her strong voice died into a whisper.

"Hah! I know now… you think that I'm still in love with Kagome, aren't you?" Kouga scoffed at her. "If you thought that, then you've got some serious rethinking to do, Ayame."

"What am I supposed to think? And what else do I need to think? Ginta and Hakkaku told me all of it, the last battle with that Naraku. After all these years, the final fight was long, devastating, but also successful. You have succeeded in your mission of vengeance and Naraku was defeated. But, ultimately, Kagome choose that hanyou, didn't she? That's why you came back here… you think that I can really accept you with open arms knowing that you were still so in love with her?"

"Perhaps I loved her once, maybe I did loose her to that half-blood mutt, but that wasn't the reason as to why I came here. I came here to have you as my mate, as I have promised your grandfather so many years ago. It was by my choice." He stated, his gaze now unwavering.

The wolf princess looked at him, and then let out a choking sob. Her mass of red hair shook from side to side. Tears crept out from her eyes. "Stop lying Kouga. Just stop it already. You don't have to keep playing games. I'm sick of them… so just stop, please…"

The white wolf sank to her knees, tears flowed in rivulets. Kouga remained quiet, unsure of what to do. So he waited, waiting for her to calm herself down.

It was a while before she stopped crying, leaving only hiccups and tear-stained cheeks. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, hiccupping every time she did so. She avoid his eyes by starring at the ceiling instead.

The tense silence ceased to lift itself as she continued to stare at the rocky ceiling and he starring straight at her. "I told you that you were free… why did you have to come back?" she said almost inaudibly. "Do you love to play these mind games with me? To confuse me and drive me insane before you're satisfied?"

"Even if a bird is set free, while treated with kindness, it will always come back to the kind giver." Kouga recited from a very old memory during his youth with his father. "Even though you've set me free of the obligation, it was my decision to pursue you as my mate. Maybe I might never forget Kagome, but her impact on me is slowly fading. I've realized that I could have and already had someone better by my side."

Ayame lowered her head with tired green eyes. He was not lying, his scent is still clean. But those words slowly penetrated her mind, bringing forth one final question.

"You've remembered the night of the rainbow moon, then?"

"I had when you first searched for me." he answered her truthfully. "I only sent you back to the mountains in order to forget me. Perhaps you could have been married to that black wolf, and lived a happy life without me. And then your love would slowly dissipate and would not linger on me should I had died during the battle with Naraku."

She looked out of the cave and into the darkening skies.

"Never."

* * *

"Kenpai!" everyone raised their cups of sake into the air and drank fully. The large bonfire crackled as the large prey from the hunting party earlier roasted. Wolves of every tribe were present till the day of the martial ceremony. They all chatted merrily, drinking and eating. The female wolves kept the fire going, refilling cups of sake and also enjoying themselves with the male wolves. 

Kouga perched on a large boulder, his two comrades on both of his sides. He had some of the happiness and merriness seeped into him, but his eyes couldn't help but continue to wander, looking for the red head, only to find her missing. She practically disappeared right after their talk. Sighing, he looked into the supposedly starry sky, only to find dark, grey-black clouds, just waiting for the right time for the outlet of rainwater.

Some fresh air would definitely clear his sinuses and give him a chance to look for her. Muttering a few words of his departure to his friends, he hopped off into the night and away from the mountain wall. He jumped into the black covered forest, flying through the air as he ricocheted off every other limb of the tall, old trees surrounding the mountain of the white wolves.

The rain came down in the lightest, barely noticeable drizzle as Kouga leapt deeper into the woods. Passing by a stream in a clearing, his nose twitched at the watery scent, but looking down, he spotted a dark color flowing in the water. Descending, he landed at the bank of the stream and crouched down, plunging his hand into the coppered color fluid that had diffused into the water. Bringing it up to his nose, it smelt faintly like blood with a hint of lavender. His mind racked for the familiar scent's owner.

Never mind that, he'll figure out that later. Someone was seriously injured at the moment and it was most likely from upstream since the water was flowing with a thicker red.

As soon as he reached the base of the waterfall, he spotted smudges of blood stained on the boulders and patches of grass. However, they were all in such random places that it wasn't hard to tell what had happen. Footprints on the dirt were visible due to his night sight and he followed them right up to the wall of the cascade. Scaling it with his eyes, he ascended the rock wall without any problem with footing and managed to reach the top. The water flowed slower here than it was downstream, thus leaving certain scents lingering in the clean air.

Lavender and dead roses… why did those two scents bother him so much?

Cautiously, he treaded in the rain, trying to sort out the different smells from the rain, which was making it difficult for him to track down the two sources. Soon he started to hear faint noises of wolfish barks and battle cries. Straining his ears, he sorted out the direction of the sounds and turned left, into the woods once again and came to an unexpected scene.

Ayame laid on her side, a deep gash running up her left arm and a couple of scratches all over her legs. Her armor was ripped and claw marks were left on her breast plate. Her hair was left half hanging from her bun, the purple iris crushed on the muddy ground. Her eyes were half-lidded and breath came out ragged. She was also tenderly holding onto her right side, hidden from his view. Her katana was drawn from the saya, stabbed straight into the ground a couple feet from her, stained with crimson.

And then there was Iena, that female wolf from his tribe, starring down at Ayame, her hand holding out her own short sword. Her once sharp eyes were wide, pupils dilated with madness and rage. Her dirty gold hair was hanging limply over her shoulders, which framed her sharp face, making her pale and sickly looking. She bore a few wounds, the most noticeable one was the deep claw gashes on her abdomen and blade cuts on her upper arms. Her skirt was half shredded as well.

"AYAME!" Kouga shouted, sprinting toward his soon-to-be-mate. Both females looked his way and saw his approach. Iena quickly recovered from his presence and pounced at the vulnerable white wolf with her sword poised.

Ayame rolled away, receiving a nick on her shoulder, almost losing her head. Gashing her teeth, the brown she-wolf continued to stab madly at the white she-wolf. "Bitch! You stole him from me!"

"What the heck are you talking about!" Ayame retorted, bringing herself into a crouching position and swept her foot harshly under Iena's legs, which she avoided by leaping over the red-head's head. With that momentary distraction, Ayame dived for her sword, managing to grab the handle and yank it out before rolling away again to avoid the pointed sword coming down at her head.

"Him! Were you not satisfied with one leader! You whore!" Iena screamed, pointing her sword at Ayame's nose, starring straight past her and at Kouga, who stood under the shadows of a tree.

"Whore! You think I had a choice in this!" The princess said in angered disbelief, deflecting the sword and slammed her free fist into the mud, sending up a rain of razor leaves from beneath and surrounding Iena.

Despite the sharp natural weapons being used against her, the brown wolf gave no mind and charged right through, earning nicks and cuts, but her hand remained steady and right toward Ayame's weakening body armor.

"JUST DIE!" she screeched in insanity, just about ready to strike Ayame through the heart. Ayame let out a yelp and stood frozen in her place, eyes stained with fear.

Her heart beat erratically and her hands were trembling without control. Just as the tip reached her metal armor, she was shoved to the wet dirt ground with a great weight on her. But the weight disappeared just as fast and through her blurry eyes, she saw Iena being struck down, motionless on the mud puddles, her sword embedded into a tree. The steady drizzle turned into a heavier rain, coming down onto the earth mercilessly.

Thunder rolled into her ears and lightning sparked before her eyes, clearing her vision. A dark, tall shadow loomed over her and the light gave her a peek of the face. Sky blue eyes and hair, dark as a raven's wing. There was a minor bleeding scratch on his arm, but it was starting to heal itself.

Ayame struggled to sit up on her own, but received help from him as he hefted her into his arms, bridal style. She avoided looking into his eyes. "Why did you save me…?"

"Because I wanted to." He answered without a beat.

"Liar." She whispered as she faded into darkness.

The rain came in a downpour.

**

* * *

AN: **I'm back and safe at home now! Sorry for the delay, but I was in France for a long month and I hope that this chapter makes it up for you. Comments and criticism are very much appreciated!

**Aya and kogou fan, mysterious advisor, wolfcries, Bloodyvampire701, ShadowVixen, BeAuTiFuL MaSsAcRe, punkAmaya, kagura-ness, teppi, Indigo Eyes, angelgrl, narakuwolf, **and **sailor alpha! **Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews for me. Anyway, after this, there'll be one more chapter and probably an epilogue. Have a happy reading!


	8. Snippet 7

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own, especially the characters from Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However the rest of the original characters are mine.

By Winterwing3000

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_-Snippet 7_

She sat on the furs and dry straw within the leader's den, soon to be shared by another wolf. Her eyes were solemn as she stared at the cave wall, illuminated with shadows from the small fire a couple feet away from her. All her armor was shed, placed aside, leaving her in her dirtied skirt and chest bindings. One of the healers from her tribe was finishing up on the most serious wounds on her arm and side, applying some salve and herbs just in case there was poison or infection in the wounds.

Kouga leaned on the wall to her left, ankles and arms crossed, eyes closed. His expression came out nonchalant aside from the furrowed brows on his forehead, mostly hidden by his fur headband.

The healer proceeded to wrap small strips of cloth around her arm and around her waist. Done with her job, the healer bowed to Ayame and Kouga before taking her leave.

Noiselessly, the white she-wolf reached for one of the cleaner, larger pieces of white fur brought to her by one of the tribeswoman and threw it over her shoulders, hanging around her like a bodied cape. The only thing visible from underneath the cover was the wrap around her stomach and a bit of her shoulder.

Sparks jumped into the air when a twig flew into the dying fire.

"What happened?" Kouga asked, staring hard at the fire, waiting rather patiently for her explanation.

"She came to me, few moments before the feast, when I was here in the cave. Said that she wanted to show me something by the border and I went with, past the waterfall before she came onto me. We fought when the rain clouds came in. It started with claws before she drew. Twice she got me. And… you probably know the rest." She said, resting her head on her arms, folded across her drawn knees. The soft hairs on the cape tickled her nose.

"Why didn't you run? She was from my pack. Any signs of violence against each other would've immediately broken the silent treaty our packs had with each other. And you were no match for her. She has more experience and ability than you in battle."

Ayame snorted. "And prove to my pack a coward who couldn't defend herself, or her pack for the matter? As if. You would've done the same, Kouga. So don't try to be all high-and-mighty on me."

"Yet you wanted to gamble your life in a situation which was, in no way, your favor? Have you forgotten your duty to your clan! Or what is to be _our_ clan within a matter of time?" he snarled, finally facing her, red glinted in his blue orbs.

"Duty! How can I _forget_ my duty to my clan when you keep _reminding_ me of it! Can't you understand that… that… I don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me. All these years, I've loved you without a fault and when I came to terms with my feelings, letting you go… you come back to me. I-I can't keep doing this Kouga! I'll go insane if you keep doing this to me!" she hissed.

"Goddamnit, woman!" the brown wolf stalked over to her, towering over her. "What part of 'my choice' do you not understand!"

She held back a frightened whimper from his sudden change in attitude. True, he could have avoided the challenge with Yuujin completely and left her to marry unhappily to the black wolf leader. But he decided, with his own hands, to defeat the other wolf and take her as his mate instead.

It was all that she had wanted, ever since her youth. She's thrilled that he finally came through to keep his promise to her and make her his mate. Years of waiting and here was her chance, presented to her in the utmost beauteous ways. Yet, part of her wished to deny his proposal, having a twisted gut feeling that he truly did this out of pity and was using her as a rebound rather than having true feelings for her. Despite his argument and confession that he no longer held Kagome in his heart, he still lacked the love she needed, wanted.

Mating _him_, of all people, without _love_, seemed meaningless.

"Just because it was your choice, did you ever considered what I wanted! What I had thought of this before you ran your mouth and challenged Yuujin-sama!" Ayame snapped back with equal viciousness. Standing up to her full height, ignoring the sharp pain that jolted through her system, she felt less intimidated.

In a flash, his clawed hands gripped her shoulders, carefully avoiding the bandages on her left arm. "Ayame." He made sure to enunciate every syllable. But paused, struggling to find the words.

"… Will you…" a scowl suddenly appeared on his face, realizing just how hard and how much trouble one damned female could give him. "Look, losing at things isn't the greatest for a man and I've lost everything."

"Oh, so now I'm a prize now?" she muttered bitterly, turning her head away from him but made no move to remove his hands from her shoulders.

"No! Ah fuck it." Kouga gave up trying to reason with her and did the next best thing.

Her evergreen eyes widened in shock as he molded his rough lips against hers, eyes half-lidded, staring at her with such… intensity and sincerity. She felt his hands slowly slide down, ending at her narrowed waist, despite the cloak of fur wrapped around it.

Finding no response, Kouga pulled away from her, disappointed that his point hadn't gotten across. "Ay-." He became startled when she hesitantly leant toward him, arms snaking out of the cape, leaving a silvery heap behind her.

Grinning as if he had gotten the whole Shikon no Tama for himself, Kouga eagerly (but gently nonetheless) wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as hers slipped behind his neck, tangling into his ponytail. Her lips connected with his shyly, allowing him to lead. Soon, they broke away, her arms still hooked around him and his rested comfortably on her hips, panting.

Feeling slightly loose, he nudged his forehead against hers and sighed. Ayame felt her cheeks heat up a bit, but a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, showing a glint of her canine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ayame sat still as ceremonious mothers came to her aid, dressing her into martial clothing.

Half of her fiery locks were twisted into an intricate knot, irises and lavenders decorating it. The rest of her hair was let down, tumbling behind her back. A large ornament carved of rare white pearls and dark green jade into two long hair pins on either side of her head. Bit of gold pieces tied with hairs of a said-nymph hung down on the ends of the pins. In the center, holding the two pins together was a small stone rock crown, a wolf figure with a moon behind it.

As for her dress, it was an elaborate kimono, golds and silvery-greens. It reached down to her feet, barely showing her bound feet. Wisps of blue wove around her body, matching with the black obi tied around her waist, holding it together. Brown twigs with peony blossoms decorated it.

They moved onto to do her face with the various paints and colors filled in the shells and small brushes lined up on the large boulder in front of her.

Once finished, they left her, gathering down at the festivities to help with the other necessary preparations.

Now alone, Ayame couldn't help but wonder just how she looked. Did she look different? Or ugly? Deciding that it wasn't as important at the moment, she busied her thoughts with Kouga and what was to come just after sunset.

She smiled. She was finally going to be Kouga's mate, his wife, the mother of their pups.

Her smile faltered. But, could she really?

Commitment was forever. Once marked, they were bound forever and the mark was to remain until either died… would she have her freedom still or would Kouga keep her bound?

Could she live with herself, knowing that there was possibly something more waiting for her, out there in the world? What if… she wasn't ready for this? Acting on impulse… it was finally in her own hands, her own decision. Kouga would not force her to do anything. He told her once, if she remembered correctly, to stop listening to what others tell her to do and do things her way, the way she wanted to.

She wanted this… for a very long time. It has been over fifty years since that incident. And now, it was happening. But why? Why was it happening? Was this going to be her happy ending? No… Ever since she was born, luck and happiness was rarely by her side.

Her parents died before she reached her prime. Her grandmother followed shortly afterward. Now her grandfather was no longer. She had no friends while growing up, and difficulties while training. She devoted most of her life to her training and to her pack, despite her childish attitudes. And all for this moment, her time to be side by side with Kouga.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun was at the end of its setting, the sky now colored in purple, yellow, orange, and red. Women were bustling around, roasting the large wild bear they found stumbling out of its home. Rare sake was brought from a raided, ran down village. A large bon fire get already crackling in the middle of it all. The Elders had gathered, discussing quietly. Kouga and his two favorable comrades were laughing merrily, exchanging and accepting felicitations.

"KOUGA-SAMA! KOUGA-SAMA!" shouts for the ookami no ohjisama were heard from half-way up the mountain, as a few girls raced down to him, panic written all over their faces.

Irritably, Kouga turned to them. "What?"

"It… It's Ayame-hime! S-she's gone!" one of them wailed, falling to her knees in forgiveness.

Incredulously, he stared at the girls with bulging eyes. "What… did you just say?"

"A-Ayame-hime, she's not in the cave! We were just about to get her and she… just wasn't there!" the second female shook her head helplessly. "We tried looking for her, but I think that… her scent has been covered."

Cursing, Kouga immediately ordered Ginta and Hakkaku to start searching when a black wolf broke through the ranks and came in front of him. Eyeing him untrustingly, Kouga asked what Yuujin had wanted.

"She is my friend and my ex-fiancée, and as a leader, I would like to aid in the search of Ayame-sama as well." Yuujin said, determined. Sighing in resignation, the prince nodded. "Fine." And he turned to the girls. "Keep the preparations going. Then tell the Elders what's happened. I'll be back before the sun sets for sure."

Taking off into the woods without a thought, he was half sure as to where she went.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why did you come looking for me?" she whispered with loneliness, looking up to the waterfall when she noticed the familiar masculine scent coming up behind her.

"Why did you run?" he asked back, right behind her now. He made no move to turn her around and face him, only watching as she reached out to spread out her hand into the light spray of water coming down the rocky side.

Droplets wetted her fingers, dotted the sleeve of her kimono. Slowly, they slid down her palm, slipping underneath the cloth, making a short journey before being soaked up by the silk.

Cocking her head downwards, she finally looked over her shoulder to him. "…I don't really know."

Raising a brow, he gazed at her with doubtful eyes.

"You told me… that I should do what I want and not what others tell me. And now, even with the choice in my hands right now, I don't know… what I want to do. I want to be your mate. I've always did. I've given up everything I had just for this. And I did everything that I could just for this…

"But what can you give me?" she asked him woefully.

Resisting the urge to tear out all his hair, he inwardly fumed at how many questions a woman could ask before she was satisfied. But she posed a good question this time. Something he hadn't really thought of until recently. He looked up into the darkening sky, contemplating before locking gazes with her once again.

Kouga came up with nothing.

Shaking her head sadly, Ayame walked away slowly. "You can not even offer me one thing…"

Head bowed, Kouga bit his cheek, fists clenched.

Hearing no other response, Ayame continued forward, crestfallen with miserable eyes. "I shall announce to everyone that there shall be no mating ceremony tonight…"

Arms from behind snaked around her waist, jerking her backwards and colliding into Kouga's chest. She gasped but gave no struggle. "Don't… I… Give me one chance."

"For what?" Ayame rasped, blinking back tears.

"Just… let me protect you. And our family. I'll show you what I can give you." with an after thought, he added, "Please."

Her heart raced at his words, and kept silent. All that was heard were the rushing waters behind them and his quiet breathe on her neck. Closing her eyes once more, she exhaled and turned in his arms.

With a teary smile, she said, "Okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**AN: **And voilà! I declare to you, **Shadows in the Light**, finished! Epilgoue? Maybe not this time. Sorry. (Kill me later for the grammar and misspellings. I'll correct and edit them all when I have another long vacation. Maybe during winter break LOL!)

Anyway, I probably wrapped things up too quickly. All the drama going on here. Sheesh, going over board or what! I could have ended the whole thing after their short (or … long!) kiss three break lines from here, but I really wanted to add the 'run-away-bride-with-cold-feet' idea, even though, it wasn't really 'cold-feet' that she had. Plus, it was a rerunning scene in my head ever since I watched this amazingly old but extra cool (times ten) Chinese epic. Don't worry, I didn't copy the scene, just borrowed the idea. (After all, Ayame did not cut her hair. The Chinese heroine did! And there weren't any waterfalls in it, last I checked). XD At first, I thought of having Yuujin find Ayame and then talk her into mating with Kouga because all that blah blah blah. Yeah. The stuff you usually hear people say to run away brides to get them into the church. Lol. But then NAH! I liked how the end came to be and I'll keep it that way. Even though it is a semi-cliffhanger, it'll have to do. I'm too lazy to make a sappy-happy-ending like everyone else because not everything ends with a happy ending like fairy tales! But since the _Interlude_ gives you more than enough of a foreshadowing about Ayame and Kouga's ending, I'll add nothing more and take away nothing less. Teehehe.

Okay, enough of my long-run on-sentence talking about this story. I want to **thank you** all for the wonderful support you've given me, despite my lengthy update spans (especially during my time from around late May to late July, with school finals and France vacation and all). Even if you just told me that it was great, it really appreciated it! And final thanks to my reviewers of chapter 6 – **wolfcries**,** mysterious advisor**,** rebel queen**,** indigo eyes**,** shadow vixen**,** angelgrl**, and** sumomo92**!


End file.
